


Hiding Under the Desk

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a one shot and not based in any season. Julia helps William on a frustrating case and helps him find the suspect of the murder by examining a forged letter and hiding under a desk.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Hiding Under the Desk

It had been a week since the murder of a business man, had happened and William was so frustrated that he couldn’t come up with any leads of suspects since they all had alibis. He was so happy Julia was still on maternity leave, because he wouldn’t be able to get through this case without her. She is truly more than his wife, she is his best friend, confidante, soul mate; his everything.   
As he was looking at the chalkboard and Julia was looking at a letter, when she spotted something, “William! I got it!”   
He turns around, “what is it?”  
She points to a letter and a memo, “look at Mr. Cooke’s signature,” she says as she hands him the magnifying glass.  
He looks through it and sees the differences of signature, “the k is more slanted in the letter than memo.”  
“Exactly. Do we have anything else to prove the differences of signature?”  
“Yes.” He goes to his desk and gets a letter, “here, this was a letter to all his mother, before she died last year.”  
“Well, compare it.”  
William looks through it, “the k is not so slanted, in the signature.”  
“So, the suicide letter is a forgery?”  
“Must be”  
“So, who could a forged it, William?”  
“Well, the letter what hand written, I can get all the suspects back in here and compare how they spell the k in a signature and compare it to the letter”  
“Well, that’s an excellent idea, but you said all their alibis were cleared. But I guess some of their family and friends could have lied to you about it.”  
“That’s what I am thinking right now, especially with Mrs. Coleman. She seemed nervous when she told confirmed her husband’s alibi.”  
“Well, I hope you find the suspect. In the meantime, I should be going, my milk is about to come in and Daniel would need a feeding. I will also give Mrs. Kitchen an early night off.”  
“Of course, thank you for your help Julia.”  
She caresses his cheek, “of course” and gives him a peck on the lips and leaves for home.

(Murdoch Home)

William arrives home, “Julia! Julia! I’m home”  
“William, shh, just got him to sleep” Julia said as she was rocking Daniel.  
“Oh, sorry, I need your help on something.”  
“What?”  
“I believe I found the murderer.”  
“Oh, Mr. Coleman?”  
“No, his secretary, Miss Rainie”  
“Miss Rainie. But I thought she had an alibi”  
“Well today, Miss Rainie came in but it was a twin sister, covering for her. When I asked her to write a sentence with a k in it, it was curved k. But then the other sister came in and I asked her to do the same sentence and the k matched the letter.”  
“But why, Miss Rainie?”  
“That’s what I need your help with…we can ask Mrs. Kitchen to watch Daniel tonight, while we break into Mr. Cooke’s office and compare the sentence to something Miss Rainie has written.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I would have asked George, but when I called him at home, Effie said he was passed out by the time he got home.”  
Julia laughed, “I will love to help. Sounds dangerous, but quite fun.”

(Mr. Coleman’s Office)

It was much later when William and Julia arrived at Mr. Coleman’s office; he grabbed his pick set that Julia gave him for his birthday, out of his pocket and picked gently at the lock and the door opened.  
As they entered the office, they turned on their flashlights, “William, what should be look for?”  
“Anything with Miss Rainie’s signature that has a k in a letter.”  
“Ok” Julia said as she looks at some letters and memo’s but all were signed by Mr. Cooke himself.  
“I found one” William said and compare the letter to the paper he brought with the written sentence, “it’s a match”  
“So, Miss Rainie, killed her boss, why?”  
“That’s what I liked to know, Julia”  
They heard something, “William, someone’s coming. We need to hide.”  
“Under the desk, Julia” William said as they hid and only saw footsteps and heard voices coming in the door.  
“Ellie, why did you kill him?” said an unknown voice, which William recognized and knew it was Miss Rainie’s friend, Jack  
“He has been so horrible to my mother and I all these years. Also…he’s or was my father”  
Both William and Julia looked at each other and their mouths dropped with shock.  
As they continued listening to their conversation, William got out a mini film recorder and recorded their conversation.  
It was a few minutes later, the conversation was still going on, and Julia was beginning to get body cramps and decided to put quietly. As she moved, she felt a Jack’s shoe stepped on her fingers.  
She was about to gasp in pain, when William muffled her mouth with his hand, and mouthed, “don’t scream”  
As the pain became intense, she began biting onto William’s hand, which he was about to gasp in pain, but held his tongue.  
Jack’s shoe finally got off her fingers, and she moved her hand looked at it and examined them and whispered to William, “two are slightly broken”  
William took off his tie, and used it to wrap her fingers up, and decided enough was enough and came up from under the desk.  
“Don’t worry, Jack, no one will know, just you”  
William and Julia popped up, “that’s where you are wrong, Miss Rainie.”  
“Detective?! Who is she?”  
“That’s my wife and as for you Miss Ellie Rainie, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Edward Cooke.” William said and took her to the station.

(Murdoch’s Home)

It was 2 days later, William and Julia are outside with Daniel having a picnic and playing, “so, William, Mr. Cooke was Miss Rainie’s father?”  
“Yes, she took her mother’s name”  
“But why murder him?”  
“He made her give up so much. She had a child 5 years ago, but because it was born out of wedlock, and the scandal it would have cost the family the baby was put up for adoption. He wouldn’t also let her marry Jack because he came from a middle-class family and her mother committed suicide, because he was abusive to her.”  
“So, she killed him to set herself free?”  
William nodded, “yes.”  
“Will she hang?”  
“She will be in jail for 9 months, but hang, it’s unlikely.”  
Julia shook her head, “my goodness, I feel sorry for her. If my father wouldn’t have allow me to marry you, well I wouldn’t killed him. I would have just told him; I no longer wanted to be part of his will or have any of his money.”  
“You would have given up all the money and written out of his will for me, Julia?”  
She leans in for a kiss, “in a heartbeat”


End file.
